drugayavselennayakvfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:ЗвездноликаяКВ/Переводы
Дадададад, я буду переводить списки племён. С Инглиш вики(Надежда Белки). Начнём с самого простого: ThunderClan - Грозовое племя Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Предводителль:Ежевичнозвезд. Темно коричневый кот с янтарными глазами. Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw - Глашатай:Беличий Свет, темно рыжая кошка с зелёными глазами и одной белой лапой. Medicine cat(s): Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest -Целитель:Листвянка - светло коричневая кошка с янтарными глазами, белыми лапами и грудкой. Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes - Сойка - серый кот с бледными голубыми глазами. Alderheart-dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Ольхогрив - темно рыжий кот с янтарными глазами. Warriors: Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom - Воители:Терновник-золото-коричневый кот. Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes. Снегопадница - белая кошка с зелёными глазами. Birchfall-light brown tabby tom. Имя не перевела - светло коричневый кот. Berrynose-cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail -Вишненос - кремовый кот с коротким хвостом. Mousewhisker-gray-and-white-tom. Мышь - Серый с белым кот. Poppyfrost-pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Ледянка - белая кошка,черепаховая. Lionblaze-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Львиносвет - золото-коричневый кот с янтарными глазами. Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat. Роза - темно Кремовая кошка. Apprentice, Bristlepaw (pale gray she-cat) - Оруженосец, Березолапка(Серая кошка) Lilyheart-small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes -Лилогривка: Маленькая, Тёмная кошка с белым животом и голубыми глазами Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes .Полоска - Очень палевый серый кот с чёрными полосками. Cherryfall-ginger she-cat . Вишня - рыжая кошка. Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom. - Мотылек-Серая с кремовый кошка. Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat. Серогривка - Серая кошка. Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Искристая Вода: Серебристая и белая кошка с темно голубыми глазами. Stemleaf-white-and-orange tom. -Стеебельник - Белый с оранжевым кот. Eaglewing-ginger she-cat. - Жара - Рыжая кошка. Dewnose-gray-and-white tom. - Сероус - Серый с белым кот. Apprentice, Thriftpaw (dark gray she-cat). - Оруженосец, Тучелапка(Темно серая кошка) Stormcloud-gray tabby tom. - Облачник - Серый кот. Hollytuft-black she-cat. —Острогривая - Чёрная кошка. Apprentice, Flippaw (tabby tom) - Оруженосец, Жавороннолап(Кот) Fernsong-yellow tabby tom. - Свист - Жёлтый кот. Leafshade-tortoiseshell she-cat . -Лепесток - Черепаховая кошка. Spotfur-spotted tabby she-cat. - Пестрянка-Пестрая кошка Larksong-black tom. —Птица - Чёрный кот. Honeyfur-white she-cat with yellow splotches. Белолапая - Белая кошка с жёлтыми пятнами. Sparkpelt-orange tabby she-cat. Искрохвостка - Оранжевая кошка. Twigbranch-gray she-cat with green eyes. Сероусая - серая кошка с зелёными глазами. Finleap-brown tom. —Смола - Коричневый кот. Snaptooth-golden tabby tom. —Златозуб - Золотой кот. Flywhisker-striped gray tabby she-cat. —Мушка - Полосатая, серая кошка. Shellfur -tortoiseshell tom. -Черепаха - Черепаховый кот. Plumstone-black-and-ginger she-cat. —Огонь - Чёрная и Оранжевая кошка. Queens: Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace. Королевы: Ромашка-Кремовая кошка. Sorrelstripe-dark brown she-cat (mother to Baykit, a golden tabby kit with white splotches, and Myrtlekit, a pale brown she-kit). Кислоспинка - Темно коричневая кошка(Мама Золотинки, золотого котёнка с белой грудкой, и Мирточки - Палево коричневой кошки). Elders: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom. Старейшины:Серополос - серый полосатый кот. Millie-striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Милли:Полосатая Серебристая кошка с голубыми глазами. Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom. -Огнехвост - Золото-коричневый кот. Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes. - Снежнохвост-Белый кот с голубыми глазами. Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches . —Облачница - Белая кошка с голубыми пятнами. Фуф, я это перевела. В следующем блоге переведу Небесное племя. Категория:Записи в блоге